The Complete Story
by littledarkone
Summary: Sucky title, I know. I worte this a while back, when I first saw the movie. It's my depiction of what happens before, during and after the castle. RiffMagsDelordy thingie. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Greetings, readers...or, lack thereof. I wrote this story a few years ago, when I first saw the movie. It's one of the few stories I've actually finished. So...seeing as how I was only twelve when I wrote it, it's not the best-written story in the world. I've gone through and fixed some things, and please, for the love of all things Holy, don't base this story off my future works. I'm much more well-versed now than I was back when I first wrote this. So...yeah, if I ever get to publishing other stories, they will be much better (and longer) than this one.

Anyway, I don't own anything, except the plot. So don't hurt me, por favor. Have fun!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

"I killed Frank..."

These three simple words decided Riff Raff's fate- imprisonment, and most importantly, execution. In her fit of rage, she- meaning the High Queen of Transylvania- would have killed Riff right then and there, in front of the whole planet, if it had not been for the restraint provided by the Royal Guards.

And the Law.

The Law stated: Trial First, Imprisonment Second, and Execution Third.

Of course, the Council of Transsexual found Riff Raff guilty in almost nothing flat; it had indeed been the shortest trial in the history of forever.

Now, as Riff sat in his dark, cold, damp cell, chained to the wall, execution a mere six days away, he strained his memory to five years ago, when it all began...


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Everything belongs to the RHPS foundation, i.e. the Great and Powerful Richard O'Brien. ALL BOW BEFORE HIS ALMIGHTY POWER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Magenta's eyes fluttered open. Moonlight was streaming through the half-opened window opposite her. She instinctively rolled over to where Riff should have been sleeping; he wasn't there.

_Oh, yes_, she remembered. _He has a meeting with the Council of Transsexual this morning, at 7:30._

Of course, she was supposed to accompany him to the congregation with the Council, and she wondered why he had not woken her.

She turned around to check the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table. **5:45**.

_Strange_, she thought. Riff Raff was an early riser by nature, but never this early. She sat up in bed, swung her feet over the side, and slipped on her slippers. Standing up, she grabbed the empty coffee mug sitting next to the alarm clock and headed towards the bedroom door.

As she strided towards the kitchen, she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Riff Raff sitting on the overstuffed armchair in the corner, the memo from the Council in his lap. His head resting in his hands, and he was breathing heavily. She cast another glance towards the kitchen, and then slowly walked over to where Riff was sitting.

"Riff?" she asked carefully, not wanting to upset or bother him. "Are you alright?"

Riff looked up. "What? Oh, yeah. It's just...this letter." He held up the notice. "I can't stop thinking about it. mean, what if they found out? What if they-"

"Riff, don't worry. It's probably nothing."

"How can you be sure? I mean, how can you be absolutely, positively sure!"

"Well, I...I can't," Magenta stammered, surprised by his temper and taking a step back. "But whatever it is, we'll be O.K. We made it this far without any suspicion. We'll be fine."

Riff sighed, and laid his head in his hands once more.

"Riff, why don't you go back to bed? I'll make you some coffee."

He shook his head, and exhaled shakily.

"Riff, please. You need to rest. Please."

He looked at her. Her eyes were wide with concern and innocence. She seemed so strong, so sure that everything would work out.

She had always been that way, ever since their parents had divorced. But she had been too young to remember her mother. Well, the only real mother she ever had. Her real mother had left her and her dad when she was very young.

A few years later, Magenta's dad met Riff's mom and they supposedly 'fell in love'. But that hadn't lasted long. hey always fought over money, jobs, and who took the trash out last; always over stupid, little things.

And that was all she remembered- the fighting, the constant fighting. But Magenta, who was only five at the time, was sure that, no matter what happened, everything would turn alright.

Magenta touched his arm lightly, bringing him back to the present. He looked up at her and nodded, agreeing to go to sleep. Magenta smiled at him as he rose, letting the note fall to the ground silently, forgotten. He caressed her cheek, and walked off to bed. Magenta stood up, and stretched. She ambled into the kitchen to begin preparing the coffee.

It was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, he remembered that days events like they were yesterday.

He and Magenta, before the Council, shaking like leaves for fear their secret had been discovered. But the Council had only told them that they were accompanying Prince Frank-N-Furter to the planet Earth.

The trip didn't bother them as much as the thought of going with the Prince. Prince 'I'm Better than You'. Prince 'Get Out of My Way or I'll Sic My Mother, the _Queen _on You".

For as long as he could remember, the Prince had been a pompous selfish person, driving around the city in his shiny gigantic hover car. He had never spoken to either Riff or Magenta, even though they had worked as servants in the castle for a number of years to pay off debts taken out so they could survive when their parents died.

Little did Riff know that that was only the beginning of him and his sister's troubles...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahh, another chapter. Yes, I know they're short, but...it's not like anyone's reading this, anyway. Oh well. If anyone is out there, please review!


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing...sadly. I wished I owned Riff Raff though...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

They emerged from the Council building, looked at each other, and began laughing, although nothing was funny. They had been so worried about their deadly secret being discovered. Instead, it had only been a message to tell them that they were going to Earth.

Not prison.

Earth.

They laughed for the longest time. Any time they slowed down, they'd look at each other and began cackling again. That is, until they heard a voice behind them, an almost evil voice.

"I don't see what's so funny."

They turned around slowly, and stopped laughing almost instantly. It took them a split moment to realize who it was- the Prince.

"Well," he spat. "Can you let me in on the joke?"

Riff and Magenta exchanged nervous glances, and bowed.

"Your Majesty," they murmured.

Frank simply stared at them. "Well?" he asked. "Can you let me in on the gag, or do I have to guess? Oh, wait." He smiled evilly. "I already know..."

Riff and Magenta straightened up and stared at him, confused.

"What do you mean, sir?" Magenta ventured.

"I mean, I know your secret. You're dirty, um, _family _secret."

Magenta gasped. Riff took a step back, astounded. "How-"

"So unless you want the whole galaxy to know," Frank interrupted, "I suggest you listen up. Since we are to be traveling to Earth together, I have a few rules to administer. First, you are to refer to me as 'Master' at all times.

"Riff, you are to be the handyman; Magenta, you, the domestic. You are my servants, not my equals, not my associates. You must come to me with all requests; you are not to act on your own without consulting me first. You got that?"

Riff Raff and Magenta nodded slowly, transfixed by fear.

"Good. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." With that, he strolled off, a huge smile of accomplishment on his face. Riff stared at Magenta.

"Great. Just _GREAT!_ What do we do now!" Riff yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "He knows. The Prince _knows_. We're as good as dead now!" He paced back and forth agitatedly, his hands shaking.

"Maybe not," Magenta whispered.

Riff stopped to stare at her. "What do you mean, 'maybe not'? Of course we're dead! He'll tell the Queen! Then we'll be imprisoned, separated, or...or..." He gulped. "_Killed._"

"He said, and I quote, 'So unless you want the whole galaxy to know, I suggest you listen up and blah blah blah," she waved her hand in the air to signal the unimportance of the rest of the sentence.

"Yeah, so?"

She sighed. "I suggest we listen to him. You know, just deal with him for now. We'll figure out something later."

"Yeah, but...but...oh," he gave up. "Sure, why not. We were never his equals in the first place. So, the current plan: we deal with him for now, and come up with better plan later," he nodded. "Yeah, O.K…Let's just go home. I need to think."

He turned abruptly and walked down the cobblestone path. Magenta sighed, and followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It only got worse from there...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riff awoke from a light sleep, his back aching and his muscles sore. He had been up all night trying to calculate the formula for the perfect man- with no success. He and Prince Frank had been forking for almost two years- or as Frank put it, _he _had been working on it for two years. Riff was just the assistant, the servant, the 'unequal'. Ever since that day...ooh, he shuddered to think about it.

_Well, _he thought, _at least we're alive…and together._ He and Magenta, his dear sister. _Well, _step_-sister, anyway._ He turned over to where she was sleeping, and looked at her. She was so peaceful. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

_Probably home, _he thought. She longed to go back, to once again walk along the warm, sandy shore with the moon beaming down upon them. But they could not return until Frank 'completed his research'.

Groaning softly, he turned back over and sat up in bed. He must get up; it was time to work.

Sighing heavily, he pulled himself up and began to get dressed. He made his way through the door and down the hall towards the elevator lift. He paused at Frank's room. He peered inside and saw him sleeping. He seemed so peaceful, so happy.

It made him sick.

He tiptoed across the room over to the alarm clock on the bedside table. **4:45**.

Smiling, he knelt down in front of the clock and picked it up. Leaning against the bed, he fiddled with the knobs until the time read **9:45**. Frank's alarm went off at **10:15**. According to this, he only had half an hour left of sleep.

Stifling laughter, he stood back up, placed the clock back in its place, and crept out of the room. He would be punished for his stunt later, but he savored the time of being on top, of outsmarting Prince Frank. With this thought in mind, he set off down the stairs to the laboratory.


	4. Chapter 3

Yes, I still own nothing...too bad. ANd this chapter is DeLordy's grand entrance! Mm, I hate him. Good thing he- oops, almost gave away the ending! Hah...I'm not _that_ stupid...well, I hope not, anyway. Happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

"RIFF RAFF!"

Magenta's eyes flew open. She sat up and looked around, not quite sure what had happened. Who was making all that noise? She threw the sheets off and jumped out of bed.

The door was slightly ajar and she peered out, just in time to see Frank dashing down the stairs towards the elevator, headed for the lab. He had his trusty whip, and that could only mean that he was in enormous anger. With Riff.

_Oh, Riff... _she thought. _What did you do now?_

She caught up just in time to see Frank slam the elevator door shut. She paused for a second on the banister, and then ran back up the stairs and through her and Riff's secret entrance to the lab.

Halfway through the secret passage, she heard the elevator door crash open, and Riff cry out. She heard another bang, and assumed Riff had dropped his tools in a frenzy to run away from Frank. As she entered the lab, she caught sight of Frank chasing Riff with his whip. Riff was just escaping the whip's lash as Frank fruitlessly struck only air again and again.

"RIFF RAFF, ITS _FIVE FRICKIN' FIFTEEN_ IN THE MORNING!" Frank screamed and he ran to catch up with Riff. Magenta watched in horror as Frank finally trapped Riff in front of the elevator.

Riff tried in vain to unlock the lift door, but before he succeeded, Frank's whip lashed out and caught Riff in the back. He cried out in pain as his legs gave out. He tried to grip the lift door for support, but Frank whipped Riff again before he could regain the use of his legs.

Frank continued to beat him, until Magenta finally snapped out of shock.

"Frank, wait! Stop!"

He turned ever so slowly to face her, so stunned to hear her speak to him without identifying him as Master.

"Yes, Magenta, what is it?" he said agitatedly.

Magenta gaped, too scared to really talk, although she knew she must do something to save Riff from punishment. "Um...uh..."

Frank sighed in disgust and raised his whip to hit Riff again.

"Wait!" Magenta screeched.

He twisted around, clearly annoyed at her interruptions.

"I did it," she said hurriedly, hoping her lie was enough to save Riff.

"What?"

"I did it. I did whatever you think Riff did. It wasn't him, it was me. He was down here the whole time. I saw him come down here this morning. He went straight to the lab, didn't even have breakfast." She crossed her fingers behind her back for luck.

"You set my clock five hours ahead?"

"Um, yes? I-I mean, yes, I did."

She caught sight of Riff, his eyed wide with worry. He vigorously shook his head no.

_Let me deal with this!_ He mouthed to her. She ignored him. Frank, however, saw Riff out of the corner of his eye, who was making wild motions to get Magenta's attention. He stared at Riff, clearly confused. Riff saw Magenta staring at him, motioning to him that Frank saw what he was doing. Riff slowly looked up and saw Frank staring at him. Riff became still.

"Uh, whatever," Frank mumbled. He dropped his hand down to his side, clearly lost. "I'm going back to bed." He kicked Riff out of the way, unlocked the lift door, and stepped inside. The elevator motor whirred to life as Frank slowly sunk out of sight.

Magenta emitted a sigh of relief, and rushed over to help Riff.

"Riff, are you O.K.?" she asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Why?" He asked. "Why did you do that? He could have seriously hurt you!" He didn't seem to notice the fact that he would have been seriously hurt (again) if Magenta hadn't said something.

"I couldn't let you get hurt, Riff, not again, anyways. Look, why don't you go lay down in the living room. I'll get you some breakfast."

"Mags, I can't. I have too much work to do."

"Nonsense, Riff. An hours rest won't kill you."

"Well..."

"Oh, Riff," she smiled. "Just go lay down before _I _hurt you."

He smiled, and almost laughed. "Very well, sister, I shall rest; just don't burn my breakfast."

She chuckled. "Very funny Riff Raff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_DING DONG!_

The doorbell awoke Magenta with a start. She had had the most horrifying dream. She and Riff had gone to Earth and Riff had killed Frank. Now he was imprisoned, waiting to die...

It took her a moment to realize it hadn't been a dream. It was really happening.

_DING DONG!_ The doorbell rang again.

"COMING!" Magenta shouted as she pulled on her robe and tied her hair in a quick ponytail. She arrived at the front door and pulled it open.

"Hello, Magenta."

She gasped and slammed the door shut again.

DeLordy!

"Magenta, dear," began DeLordy, "You can't hide from me forever, darling."

"Yes, I can!" Magenta replied quickly, terrified. _What on earth is he doing here!_

"Magenta, open the door, my sweet. I must talk with you."

"No!" She screamed. "Go away!"

"Magenta," he turned serious. "I really must talk with you. Please, open the door and let me in."

She bit her lip, deciding whether or not to let him in.

"Magenta," his voice turned syrupy-sweet again. "I'm waiting."

She sighed, and slowly pulled the door open. "Come in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, another chapter. I hope the flashbacks/flashforwards aren't too confusing...if you want, I could indicate the change in times, but I won't unless you ask...because I'm evil like that:) Anyway, many thanks to my two reviewers!

HughloverX- uhg, don't ask _how_ Frank knows…he just does. It's one of the perks of being the Prince, I suppose…like, he has spies or something. lol, go figure. And yes, DeLordy plays a significant role in the story…you'll see how. Thanks for your support!

Mandy of the Amoeba- Don't we _all_ wish we owned Riff? Or…maybe that's just you, me and HughLoverX…hehe. Glad you like so far, and it gets better…I guess.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all. Sorry for the uh, delay, but here it is. And, due to 'popular' demand, I have indicated where there are 'flashbacks' and whatnot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…how depressing. O well, I have my RHPS DVD to keep me happy.

Here's to my reviewers- few as they are!

**Mandy of the Amoeba**- Here is your chapter! Hehe…yes, we all want Riff… ;-)

**HughloverX**- Yes, I am, as of now, indicating flashbacks/flash-forward. And don't worry- DeLordy will be playing his part in the story soon, and then…well, I won't give anything away! Thanks for the support!

**ActChick13**- Hello, my newest reviewer! I say we organize a rally and take Riff hostage…smiles Yeah that sounds nice…

Happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

XxXx FLASHBACK xXxX

"_What the hell are you doing back here without a job!"_

"_What do you mean, 'without a job'? You don't have a job either! You sit here at home on your ass all day and do nothing!"_

"_I take care of the kids That's plenty enough of a job for me, thank you very much! They're your kids too, ya know! Or have you forgotten that!"_

"_Of course I didn't forget! How could I! You better get a job soon, woman, or I'll throw you out of my house!"_

"_Excuse me, _YOUR _house? Who cleans it? Who cooks the food? Who does all the shopping? M_E!_ And what do you do all day? Go out with your buddies and drink, not to mention spending all our money!"_

"_What money!_

"_Money we'd have if YOU_ _would just get a job!"_

"_Me get a job? What about you!"_

"_I have a job! I take care of the kids! _OUR _kids You'd better shape up, or I'll throw you out! You can go live with your buddies and spend _THEIR _money!"_

The fight raged on for hours at a time, their voices so loud the whole neighborhood could hear. Riff Raff and Magenta sat huddled under the sheet in Riff's room; Mags had gotten scared and looked for comfort with Riff.

She admired her older brother. He seemed so brave in these desperate times. He was also the smartest kid in his class- he got really good grades, especially in Math and Science, his two best subjects.

Riff, however, admired Magenta. She was so small, only three years old, yet she was so sure things would turn out alright, and that, by some miracle, Mom and Dad would stop fighting and they would become a happy, little family, like on T.V.

Too bad this was real life...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XxXx PRESENT TIME xXxX

Riff awoke to a bright light shining in his facethe light of two of the three moons; it wasnoon. His ankles throbbed as the shackles cut deeper into skin.

He moaned as he sat up and shuffled to the window. He had yet to explore his cell, his temporary home for another 5 days. He hoped he had a good view.

He peered out the window. Yes, he had a good view; the ocean, the two out of three moons, and the..._guillotine!_

He backed away from the window, horrified, and sat back down on the bed.

_O.K., Riff,_ he told himself. _Don't worry, you'll be fine…a quick and painless death. Nothing to worry about. Just...beheading. _He gulped and massaged his neck.

"Great," he mumbled to himself. "Just _great_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XxXx FLASHBACK xXxX

After breakfast, Riff had gone back to the lab. Magenta had proceeded to clean the house, mostly just dusting and vacuuming. She occasionally heard Riff cough from the lab, or the humming and buzzing of machinery.

Her mind drifted back to earlier that morning, when Riff had set Frank's clock five hours ahead. Frank sure had made a mountain out of a molehill, but that was just how he was. He had made a racket fit to wake the dead.

She walked across the hall into the main room and began dusting the furniture. All was quiet and peaceful. The hours dwindled away until it was 10:15.

Right as the grandfather clock struck the time, Frank descended down the stairs in his satin robe and high heels. He seemed to glow with a holy light, as though he was God himself.

She loathed him.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he made his way to the dining room.

"Get breakfast ready," he told her. "Columbia and Eddie will be joining us shortly."

"Of course, _Master_," Magenta hissed angrily. She followed him with her eyes as he entered the dining room and closed the door. She tossed her dirty rag on the couch and strutted into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her with a loud _BANG_.

She heard the fall and tinkling sound as Frank dropped a china cup in the next room. She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Magenta, I love you," he moved his hand forward to take hers, but she pulled it away.

"DeLordy, please, don't. Not now," she suppressed the river of tears that wanted to come out. She couldn't cry- not now.

"Magenta, I know you don't love me, but I love you. I'll do anything to prove it. Even...even give up my life."

Magenta looked up, not quite sure of what she was hearing. "Come again?"

"I said, 'I'll even give up my life'."

"What do you mean?"

"Magenta, I have a plan. A plan on how to get Riff out of jail, maybe even escape death. But you have to trust me."

"Um..." she wasn't sure if she could trust him. But…if it could get her beloved Riff Raff out of jail…maybe she had to trust him. "O.K. What's the plan?"

"Well, it goes like this..."

Riff sat on his cot, his ankles itching uncomfortably. The shackles had been on him for four days now, and his feet were cut and caked with blood. Supposedly, the guards were coming to remove them today, but they were three hours late.

_Figures, _he said to himself. _This is a crappy prison. They don't care about the people in here. All they care about is money. And death, especially execution. The execution of the man who killed the 'beloved' Prince._

He sighed, rose from the cot, and shuffled painfully over to the bars of his cell, waiting hopefully for guard to come remove his shackles. Riff stood there for the longest time, maybe even hours, ignoring his throbbing feet.

At long last, a rather chubby guard came strolling down the dimly lit hallway, his keys jingling cheerfully in his hand. He was smiling.

"Well, Mr. Riff, how do you feel?" he said in a voice one would use if they were speaking to a two-year-old. Riff didn't reply.

The guard smiled. "I thought so. Anyway, I'm here to relieve you of your captor." He motioned to Riff's feet. "Step back so I can come in. And no funny stuff, mister, or the squad will be down here in a second, guns and all."

Riff seriously doubted that the squad would be down here in a second, considering they were all similar to this one- fat and lazy. But Riff remained silent, and moved to allow the guard inside his cell. The keys clinked softly as the officer inserted them into the key hole, and the cell door banged open.

"Sit down," The official pointed to the cot. Riff sat down.

"Now lift your feet, please, so I can unlock them," With some difficulty, Riff scooted back against the wall and put his feet on the cot. The guard inserted the keys into the lock of the shackles and they creaked open, dried blood stained on the insides.

"Some sight, huh?" The guard smiled and proceeded to unlock the other one. Once they were off, the guard tossed them in the corner where they bashed against the wall, making the sound of a knife striking a sharpener. Riff shivered slightly as the guard heaved himself up off the cot and ambled out the door. He turned to face Riff as he closed the cell door.

"See you in two days," the guard said happily, and smiled evilly. Riff knew he meant to say, 'See you when your about to have your head sliced off. I'll be taking pictures for the newspaper.' Riff mumbled something inaudibly and lay down on the cot. He heard the cell door bang shut and the guard relock the door.

His footsteps receded as he shuffled down the hall, whistling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What _will_ DeLordy's plan be? Will Riff _really_ die? Tune in to the next installment- coming soon!


	6. Chapter 5

Xcowers in cornerX Sheesh, such viciousness! No need to be hostile people! To compensate with the long time you wall had to wait (I was grounded from the computer for a week. I'm technically not supposed to be on until tomorrow, but what my mom doesn't know won't hurt her!) here's an extra long chapter. The end is nearing my friends! Here's to my reviewers- death threats and all!

**Mandy of the Amoeba**- Yes, I agree- he is too hot to die. Here's your chapter.

**ActChick13**- AH! Don't worry- no way in _hell_is Magenta sleeping with DeLordy- eww! I'm not that cruel!

**xNationMcKinleyx**- It's _you_ I'm most afraid of. A **pitchfork**? Okay, okay, here's your chapter! Xoffers chapter like peace offering, then runs away wildlyX

**HughloverX**- Ah! The questions! Stop! XlaughsX and I like your planlet's go hide Riff in your room, and then we can both jump on top if the guards come…hehe. Here's your chapter!

Disclaimer- Of course, I own nothing. Duh. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be in bed- with Riff. XsmilesX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5**

xXxFLASHBACKxXx

"We're getting a divorce."

Those words rang through Magenta's head again and again as she tried to figure out what had gone wrong in her perfect world. Their parents had had a happy marriage, until when she was about three years old. Then the fighting started. Loud, angry, pointless and never ending.

The terms were agreed to; Magenta went with her father, Riff Raff went with his mother. The father moved to a different town, and Magenta transferred schools.

They lasted ten years apart, and Magenta completely forgot she had a brother. Her new life was great. No more crying, and no more fighting.

When she started high school, she was instantly popular. Both beautiful and athletic, she was a hit with all the boys. All the jocks fought over her, and all the nerds dreamed about her.

Until she noticed this one boy. He was neither popular, nor very hansom. He was very smart, however, and got all A's. She saw the way he looked at her in third period Drama, and sixth period Band (yes, she was in band. She played Clarinet). He was two or so years older than her, and only had her elective classes, and lunch.

He sat a few tables away during lunch and followed her around school (not stalker-like, but in a ute way). Finally, Magenta found a note in her locker:

_I know you don't know me, but I think I know you. Meet me outside near the oak tree after school. I have to ask you something._

Magenta was flattered. She quickly stuffed the note in her pocket and hurried to Algebra. That boy wasn't looking at her anymore; he kept his head down and never even looked up.

The next two periods seemed to drag on forever, and finally the bell rang. Magenta grabbed her books and ran out the front doors to the oak tree.

That boy, the one from Drama, Band, and who looked at her a tad bit funny, was standing there nervously, staring at the ground. She dashed over to him.

"I knew it was you!" Magenta said, smiling. The boy looked up.

"Oh, h-h-hi. Um, I was just, um, wondering if, um..." he stumbled around his words, trying to find something to say.

"Do you wanna ask me out?" She asked after a while of mumbling.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. But I'm not sure...I mean, if you are who I think you are, than I can't. I mean...oh..." He looked back down at the ground.

"Well, if you do, than you can. I'm single. I'm not sure how my friends will react, but I don't care what they think anyway. I'm not a stuck-up little brat like the rest of them. I dated a dork in junior high. Not that I'm saying you're a dork or anything," she said quickly, and then smiled. "I like you. I really do. I was wondering what took you so long to ask me out anyway."

The boy looked up, a bit surprised. "Really?"

Magenta smiled. "Of course really. How 'bout tomorrow at the movies? A bunch of us are getting together to see that old science fiction double feature at the drive in. You wanna go?"

"Uh, sure. I'll pick you up at, what, seven thirty?"

"Sure. I'll see ya then." Magenta turned and ran from the oak tree to the bus stop. She stopped at the bus door and waved to him. He waved back as she hopped aboard. He leaned against the tree and sighed.

_I hope you're not who I think you are, Magenta,_ he thought.

He turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xXxPRESENT TIMExXx

Riff had been staring at the moon when he heard the lock click and the door slide open.

"Riff Raff, you have a visitor." The guard's voice floated through Riff's brain.

He slowly looked over towards the doorway, which was shrouded in shadows, hiding the guard and the visitor's face. He expected to see Magenta's smiling face or maybe his mothers if he was really unlucky.

But as the stranger sifted from the shadows to the light, the anger came to Riff Raff like a stampede, overtaking his whole body.

He was off the cot and over at the stranger's throat in a flash.

"Whoa, Riff, whoa!" The guard's voice was right next to Riff's ear, but he paid no attention. His only thought at the moment was killing the man who had almost stolen Magenta away from him. The guard finally wrenched Riff off the man's throat.

He stumbled back, panting slightly, the anger still clouding his every thought.

DeLordy stood in the doorway, massaging his neck with one hand, and clutching a black bag in the other. He looked up at Riff, who was just about to make another attack before the guard whipped out his gun.

He held it in front of him, aiming it at Riff. He started breathing heavily. He was obviously in a panic.

"No more funny stuff, Riff, or I'll shoot you. I swear. You come near this man again and I'll shoot you. I will." The guard said shakily.

The smile was gone and his face was white. Riff slowly backed away, hands in the air, anger being replaced quickly by fear.

"I must speak with him alone, officer." DeLordy's voice was slightly strained.

"I'm not leaving you alone with this madman!" the guard shrieked.

"I'll be fine. Just leave, please."

The guard cast a worried glance at Riff, and then looked at DeLordy. He reluctantly turned and left, slipping his gun into its holster.

DeLordy looked at Riff, who was now sitting on the cot.

"Well, that was exciting, wasn't it?" DeLordy smiled. Riff could see the red hand marks on his neck. He smiled slightly and sat down on the cot.

"What do you want?" Riff snapped, the anger returning.

"I've come to make amends with you before you, um, pass on." DeLordy said, sitting down on the far end of the cot, a safe distance from Riff.

Riff scoffed. "Yeah, right. What do you really want?"

DeLordy sighed, and rubbed his head. "The truth, Riff? You want the truth?"

He sighed again, and stood up. Placing the bag on the cot, he unzipped it and produced a small thermos. Inside the bag, Riff noticed something else. It looked like clothes. _His _clothes.

"What's that?" Riff asked, eyeing the thermos skeptically.

"It's a gift, from Magenta. She sent me here with it, to give to you. Here, catch!" He tossed the thermos to Riff. Riff caught it, and held it in his hands as though it was a poisonous snake.

"I don't believe you. Its poison, probably." He started to hand it back to DeLordy, but he refused.

"No. Magenta gave it to you. I swear. See, there's even a note." DeLordy reached into the bag and produced a piece of folded-up paper, which he handed to Riff. He put the thermos down on the bed, unfolded the note and read:

_My Dearest Riff,_

_How are you? I have missed you so much. I am truly sorry for what has happened. I wish to visit you, but the Council forbids it until the execution. Therefore, I have sent DeLordy over with a cup of your favorite coffee for you to enjoy. I hope it reminds you of home, and brings you peace._

_I love you so much, dear brother. I shall see you very soon._

_Sincerely yours forever,_

_Magenta_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xXxFLASHBACKxXx

Riff picked Magenta up later that night at her house. She was wearing black jeans, a white peasant shirt, and her favorite pair of flip-flops. Her hair was hanging around her face in long, auburn locks. Her lips were bright pink, her cheeks rosy, and her eyes lines with eyeliner. She looked beautiful.

"Hi, Riff!" she greeted him as she opened the door.

"Um, h-hi Magenta." He stammered, unsure of what he should say. "Uh, you look very, um, nice tonight." He smiled weakly, feeling embarrassed and stupid.

"Oh, thank you Riff." She smiled sweetly and closed the door behind her. "Shall we leave?"

"Um, yes, we'd, um, better get going." He turned and started towards his hover-car.

"Ahem." Riff, startled, turned to face Magenta. She stood with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "Aren't you even going to offer to escort me to you're vehicle?" She smiled at the joke.

"Oh, of course." He stumbled forward, regained his composure, and offered Magenta his arm. She took it, and they walked to the car.

As Riff drove to the drive-in, they chatted about school, home life, and whatever else they could think of. Riff began to feel a little more confident, and he started to enjoy himself. But as they rounded the corner of the drive-in, Riff saw the rest of the 'popular' crowd parked in their cars, waiting for Magenta, and he began to feel queasy.

Magenta, noticing the worried look on his face, patted his arm.

"Don't worry, Riff. Just relax, and be yourself." She waved to her friends as the car came to a halt. "Hi, guys!" She called to them as she stepped out of the car. "I brought a friend from school, Riff Raff. I'm sure you know him."

"No, I don't think I do," Mike stepped from the crowd. He was the most popular jock, and one of Magenta's many ex-boyfriends. He and the rest of the crew laughed at the joke, and slapped one of the guys a high five. Magenta scoffed, and turned back to the car.

"Riff, you comin'?" She asked. He hesitated, wondering whether or not the others would accept him.

They probably wouldn't, but he decided to give it a try.

He opened the car door and stepped out. As he slipped the keys into his pocket, he noticed the others staring at him intently, seemingly fascinated that Magenta, the most popular girl in school was on a date with **him.**

One of them leaned over to Magenta. "Why'd you bring _him?" _She whispered. Magenta smiled as though the reason was obvious.

"He's my date, duh." She motioned for Riff to join them. "C'mon, let's go get some popcorn."

With an anxious look to the others, he tentatively walked over to Magenta to accompany her to the concession stand. To Riff's surprise, they joined hands, and he relaxed. Even if the others didn't accept him, she did.

And that was all that mattered.

Even if she was his sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xXxPRESENT TIMExXx

Riff folded the note back up and pondered what Magenta had written. What did she mean, 'I'll see you very soon'? What was she planning? Suicide? He didn't know, but he must find out.

"Riff," DeLordy's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Drink Magenta's coffee, she brewed it especially for you." DeLordy scooped the thermos from the bed and handed it to Riff.

Riff's fingers caressed the bottle, while he decided whether or not to drink its contents. Finally, he unscrewed the bottle and tipped it towards his mouth. As he swallowed, he noticed something was wrong—very wrong.

This definitely wasn't coffee.

Suddenly the room began to spin. Riff dropped the bottle in a frenzy to remain standing. It crashed to the floor, spilling the remainder of the concoction all over the cell. He stumbled forwards, drunken and slipping into unconsciousness. DeLordy swam before him, a smile on his face.

"W-w-what d-d-did y-you d-d-d-do to m-m-me...!" Riff managed to growl, stumbling towards him, arms outstretched, bent on revenge.

"Believe me Riff, its better this way," DeLordy's voice floated through his ears.

Then, blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ah! Another cliffhanger! MUAHAHA! Guess you'll just have to wait… Just a few more chapters until the end, kiddies! I'll update sometime within the next few days. Until then...what did Magenta's note mean? What really _was_ in that coffee mug? Did DeLordy promise to help Magenta, then backstab her? Or is it all part of her master plan? Hehe...until next time, friends!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RICHARD O'BRIEN! As a special gift, here are the last two chapters! Yes, I know it's sad, but we've reached the end of our story! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and support!

XNationMcKinleyx- Yay, no gouging! And I agree, DeLordy must die. Hee hee…Xevil foreshadowing musicX

ActChick13- Here is your lovely update! Thanks for patiently waiting.

HughloverX- OMG, I didn't even realize that. But…now it seems so obvious! Wow…that's really cool! Very perceptive of you…lol, you read too much into these things! And now I have the Time Warp stuck in my head…must go listen to RHPS soundtrack now!

Disclaimer- Must I say it? I don't own anything...We established that six chapters ago!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

xXxFLASHBACKxXx

"I'm your _what!_" she screamed, pacing back and forth in the room.

RiffRaff looked at the ground, embarrassed and wishing he had kept quiet. She really didn't need to know, but it was too late to turn back now. He'd better come clean, before he lost her completely.

"Magenta, please, just listen to me. I…I need to tell you the complete story." Magenta looked at him exasperatedly, and plopped down on the couch.

"Fine, fine. Just hurry, I got to go soon," she said.

Riff sighed and continued. "Our parents, or your dad and my mom, got married when you when you were very, very young- just a few days old. Your real mom died in childbirth, and you were left with your dad. My real dad left my mom after I was born, and she raised me alone for two years. Then she met your dad, and they supposedly fell in love.

"Three years later, they got divorced. I lived with my mom, and you went to live with your dad. We went to different schools, until we got to high school. Since there's only one high school in town, and neither of our parents had the money to send us out of town, we were forced to go to school together. You didn't recognize me, but I recognized you. Oh, God you've grown so well," he smiled at her. She hesitated, and smiled back.

"Please, continue," she said calmly.

"After a few weeks, I decided to see if you knew me, or remembered me at least, so I asked you out. You said yes, which obviously meant that you didn't remember me. II wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Magenta, I love you."

She stared at him, at a loss for words.

"Riff, I"

"No, don't," he stopped her. "I know what you're going to say. And I—I just don't want you to. It's alright. We have no right to be together. We can't. We just can't." He seemed close to tears. He softly sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands. Magenta just stared.

_My God, _she thought. _He really does love me. But we can't be together. Oh, he seems so sad and lonely. I bet he has never been happy in his life. But he seemed so happy with me. Oh, my God. Do I love him? _

The thought struck her as impossible. She couldn't love him. It was illegal, and very dangerous. But then again, they weren't _really_ related- by blood anyway- so maybe it didn't count. Maybe she could change her last name so they could be together.

Or they could pretend to be married and still have the same last name. Yes, that was it. They would fool the system and pretend to be married. That way, they could carry on a relationship and not get caught. And that way, they could live together.

That way, they could love each other.

"Hey Riff," Magenta said. Riff looked up at her. She came over and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. She waited a moment, and then kissed him. "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few years later, during one of Frank's gatherings with his friends from back home, two strangers appeared at the door. Soaking wet, they asked to use the phone, something about a car breaking down. These earthlings are_ so_ primitive. They seemed scared to be here, as though they thought we were weird.

They're the weird ones. They don't even have cars that fly, and they still use gasoline to power them, instead of the earth's own refuge. If they don't watch it, their planet will explode.

After they experienced our national dance they met Frank. Now, he seemed to really scare them. I guess they don't welcome transsexuals here. Our planet praises transsexuals, and yet they see incest as a bad thing. How strange.

Anyway, we brought them up to his lab, where they witnessed the birth of Rocky, Master's latest project. Actually, it was Riff's project, but Frank took all the glory. How rude.

Anyway, Frank got mad at Rocky because he intermingled with the guests instead of giving all his attention to Frank. Frank is very conceited, and jealous. But what do you expect with the Prince?

Then Columbia's boyfriend, Eddie, broke out of the deep freeze. Boy, did that get Frank mad! Columbia was so happy to see him; he had been locked up for quite a while. I, on the other hand, was kind of irked.

Seeing him brought back bad memories, of when Riff was making Rocky. Frank had whipped Riff badly because of his refusal to operate on Eddie. I remember the nights I spent rubbing salve on his aching back and the long hours he still had to spend down in the lab with the cuts still not healed properly. He was in so much pain. But that's too depressing to think about. Back to my memories:

Then Frank killed Eddie. That was sad too, and it really hit Columbia badly. But she died later, so it's all good.

After Eddie died, the guests went to bed. They didn't sleep so well, because Frank just couldn't keep his pants up. He seduced both of them, in one night! Then, as Columbia and I were going to bed, we saw, on the T.V. screen, the female guest, Janet, I think, getting it on with Rocky. It was SO funny!

Frank was furious. Then we had an unexpected guest. I didn't see him at first because I was preparing dinner, but he happened to be Eddie's uncle, and the guest's ex-science teacher. How odd.

Afterward we had dinner. It took everyone a little while for them to discover that we were eating Eddie. When Frank showed them the body of Eddie, everyone was so freaked out. That girl, Janet, ran to Rocky, and Frank was so livid that he chased her down to the lab.

Then he- or I, rather- turned everybody but myself, Riff, and Frank into statues. Frank told Riff and me to prepare the floor show, which we did. After it was over, Riff killed Columbia, Frank, and Rocky. I didn't mind that much, because we got to go home.

Of course, Riff got into huge trouble with the Council for killing the Prince Frank, but it all worked out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

xXxPRESENT TIMExXx

Riff awoke, his head aching and feeling as though he had a major hangover. He couldn't see, nor could he move; all he could do was feel. He felt cloth of some kind, beneath him. He knew he was laying down, on something soft. Maybe a bed or a couch.

_Or a cloud,_ the thought floated across his mind. _Oh my God, _he thought. _Am I dead? _

Suddenly his vision returned, slowly and blurred. He could hear a whooshing sound, like a hover car, or a rocket. He still couldn't move, but since he was lying on his back, he saw what was above him: a chrome ceiling, like the kind he had in his rocket. All of a sudden, a blurred figure appeared, blocking his view of the ceiling. Red hair stuck up everywhere, and the glinting gold of the figure's suit momentarily blinded him.

"Riff?"

A voice.

"Riff? Are you awake? Are you alive?" It was Magenta!

"Ummm…huh…ohhh…" was all Riff managed to say.

"Oh, good, you're alright!" Riff felt Magenta hug him and kiss him on the forehead. "I'll let you sleep for now, and I'll wake you up later and tell you what happened."

Riff blacked out again as sleep overtook him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turned out that DeLordy drugged Riff and, with the help of one of the guards, who was a close friend of DeLordy, snuck Riff out of the jail to a waiting rocket ship with Magenta inside.

Together, they launched into space and are headed to Earth to begin a new life.

DeLordy, on the other hand, posed as Riff by wearing his clothes and took Riff's place at the guillotine.

While DeLordy was having his head chopped off to prove to Magenta that his love was pure, Riff was waking from a deep sleep only to be told that he wasn't dead but quite the opposite. Now, they were headed safely to Earth, to begin a new life- one without the Prince or DeLordy.

_**The End**_


End file.
